This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. BioSAXS is a solution-based x-ray scattering technique that can yield valuable structural information on biomolecules such as the size, low-resolution shape, degree of folding, and oligomeric state. This practical two-day course for molecular biologists will focus on collecting, processing, and publishing BioSAXS data. No previous x-ray experience necessary. Students will have the opportunity to collect data on CHESS beamlines using protein standards and/or their own samples. Processing software, installation help, and tutorials will be provided Course topics: basic principles and processing methods sample preparation tips evaluating data quality computing envelopes and data modeling reporting and statistics where BioSAXS is going: survey of new applications